


First date

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: First Date, Love, M/M, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: Thank you for readingI know it’s bad but I love tsukihinaAlso if there are  any mistakes please tell me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	First date

It was another plain day. But to tsukishima it could never be normal. Today is his first date with Hinata.

It's been about three months since they've stared dating. However, they did not go on a date. And Going to each other house to spend some time together is not considered a date. 

Tsukishima puts on his clothes and gets ready two hours early. He was excited for this date, not like he would tell anyone. 

After an hour and half, tsukishima leave his house to the restaurant where they agreed to meet in it. 

Tsukishima enter the restaurant looking for his small boyfriend. At first he thought that he came before hinata but his thoughts change when he saw him. He was sitting on a table far away. It looks like he arrived a long time ago. When hinata saw him, he waved with a happy smile. He was as excited as tsukishima or even more than tsukishima. 

Slowly, Tsukishima headed to Hinata's place before sitting in the chair across from him. Hinata was so good looking today. It seems that he put a lot of effort on his appearance. And that makes tsukishima happy knowing that his boyfriend. Does a lot for looking good when he is with him. 

“ you look great today” tsukishima said 

“ what, does that means I don’t everyday” hinata teased, smirking 

“ you know that not what I mean” tsukishima rolled his eyes and Hinata laughed in response.

“ anyway let’s order “ tsukishima said while looking at the menu 

“ ok “ 

“ also Kai” 

“ yes “ 

“ You too look so great today “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I know it’s bad but I love tsukihina 
> 
> Also if there are any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
